


Interlude

by Lethotep



Series: Theoretical Battle Scenarios and other secrets [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara and Frisk have a heart-to-heart, Gen, One-Shot, a short interlude, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethotep/pseuds/Lethotep
Summary: Chara and Frisk have a heart to heart.





	

Why are we doing this again?

 

Frisk paced slowly through the cave systems of Waterfall, they used their stick to draw patterns on the ground while they walked. Their footsteps echoed and vanished into the dark twisting tunnels carved by millennia of water and erosion.

 

We got out the first time, and you seemed fine with that - until you got that phone message.

 

I understood that, sure!

 

I could understand wanting to fix what had happened.

 

But you keep doing this, why?

 

Repeating it over and over again. Reaching Da-Asgore, fighting Flowey and just leaving. Only to return to the start again.

 

None of the others did this. None of the others  _ could  _ do this. They didn’t have enough Determination to reset indefinitely the way we can when we working together. They never got out, never reached the surface again even _once_. Never even realised I was here.

 

We could live on the surface again, if you stopped this. If you wanted to?

 

Frisk paused, and looked to the side, silent to the world.

 

What do you mean there's nothing there for you?

 

Did you…

 

Hey Frisk, I never asked but why did you climb up the mountain anyway?

 

Frisk made a face.

 

Why did  _ I _ do it? I don't want to talk about that.

 

Hey, Frisk - you can’t see me right? Even though I’m here with you. No one else sees me either. I’m glad you know I’m here now though. It was really lonely before.

 

Lonely.

 

Frisk, are you lonely too?

 

Frisk paused their slow walk. They stared at the dark, damp ground quietly.

 

I can understand wanting to stay in the Underground. Humans are rotten, it's better here with the monsters. They’re better and kinder. You could just stay here, you know? Not keep leaving and resetting.

 

Frisk gave a small tired sigh, picking at the bandage on their arm absently as they shuffled on.

 

Yeah, I don’t know why I even thought that could be a possibility. Something always keeps us moving forward, eventually. Look at us now! Walking around Waterfall again instead of going back to Hotland! Why are we back here anyway?

 

Is this about that phone call? Papyrus sure was quick to hang up and pretend we didn't say anything last time, huh?

 

Frisk started walking again slowly. 

 

What? Do things right?  _ Really  _ right? What does that even _mean_?

 

Make friends with Undyne this time? I thought you were still feeling too guilty to try to do that.

 

Frisk nodded resolutely. Stick gripped tightly in their small fist.

 

Well, if that’s what you want.

 

We  _ are  _ filled with Determination.

 

Frisk looked up in resolution, finally taking in their surroundings as they did so. The sound of running water that always filled every inch of Waterfall was completely silent.

 

Wait… this hallway didn’t seem familiar. Where were they? Looking around in confusion, they saw a door.

 

What? 

 

Huh… this is new. How strange.

 

After a moment Frisk stepped forward, reaching towards the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay! short one-shot! i'll get back to Papyrus in the next story


End file.
